Stay With Me
by frozenvenus
Summary: Her marriage was in a serious jeopardy. She wanted to give up the fight as she was tired to fight it anymore. She wanted to move on with her life along with her child. She wanted to forget all her love towards him. She wanted to start anew. But will she be able to let go? "I won't let you go as long you will have me again!" "Sometimes the hearts does know better..." SasuxfemNaru AU
1. Prologue

Prologue

She saw them again. This however was not the first time she saw them together. She saw them but she just pretended that she didn't. She looked at them across the street from where they were, face devoid of emotions inside the safety of her car. It was only coincidence that she saw them this time. Other time, she saw a glimpse of them inside her supposed home. No, it was not a home anymore. Home is where the heart is her mother always said. Now, the heart that once belonged to her was not hers anymore. 

_'They look happy together'_, she thought. 

Her hands tightened momentarily at the wheel before going slacked. Even not a glimpse of what she felt written on her face, but her heart felt like it was breaking into thousands of pieces. Every shards felt like piercing through her body. She felt suffocated yet numb. She tried her best to recompose herself, trying to gather strength to be able to command herself of getting out of there. She kept trying again and again but kept losing herself. Darkness began to consume her and she was ready to surrender. Ready to surrender to the oblivion then maybe her once lover will notice her.

A small voice beside her broke through the darkness that attempted to consume her. She jolted out of her reverie and gave a small gasp, turning her face towards her left side. There beside her, sat her child. A small and innocent child. His unruly black hair, soft baby fat cheeks rosy colored from the air conditioner, skin as white as snow ,dark blue wide eyes filled with innocence staring at her. Her precious child.

She remembered as clear as day, the day her child was conceived. She was a young mother, barely 21 when she was told the news of her pregnancy. She had only gotten married to the man she loved, Sasuke for only 6 months. They didn't speak about family yet as both were trying to adjust their life into the marriage. They only planned to try for a child when their marriage reached their first anniversary. The child inside her was not planned. She was overjoyed of the news but scared of whether her husband will be able to accept her pregnancy. She kept the news for two weeks but she underestimated her husband's protectiveness towards her. He kept badgering her to tell him what was wrong with her and even threatened her to bring her to his family doctor for check up. She finally relented and told him of his impending fatherhood. At first neither said anything and she felt edgy for his lack of reaction. She was about to turn away from the situation when she was hugged from behind. She stood still and didn't said anything towards her lover. Her husband just hugged her and then smelling through her hair, kissing her neck slowly before turning her body towards him. He kept kissing all around her face, stopping momentarily at her eyelids before kissing them gently. She then knew that she was crying and her husband were kissing all her tears, giving off small comfort and security.

"I am happy that you give me the opportunity to be a father. I know that we never really have a serious talk about getting a child but I am very happy and grateful for this child. A child is a gift from God. I love you, dear mother of my child. I love you so much, Naruto." 

That night was a night full of passion, love and assurances of being a happy family. Her husband made love to her as if he was worshipping all parts of her supple body. Every kiss, every touch ignited the fire within them. Their joined bodies moved synchronically together, playing the ancient mating dance over and over. By the time they were both finished, they were both too exhausted to even cleaned themselves. That night, her husband hold her tightly as if he was a dragon guarding a beautiful princess up the tower.

The day that her son was born was the most memorable to her. It was one of her most precious memories that she was not willing to trade for anything. The day of her son was born was the day the first snow started to fall. That day, her husband's family were having a garden party to celebrate the company's success. She was mingling with the guests when her contraction started. She only thought that it was a fake contraction so she disregard it. It was when she joined her husband that her contraction gotten worse. She barely been able to warn him about the baby was coming before her water suddenly broke. When she first heard her son cried the first time, she felt that her son was her world. She was crying when she breastfed him and the look on her husband's face was full of joy and pride. That was 5 years ago before all these started. She looked at her child, trying to gain strength from him. He was her only salvation, her only life line inside that house. 

"Kaa-chan?" her son, Shuuichiro asked. 

Even when he was young and small, he knew for a certain degree that his mother was distraught about seeing his father with another woman. He never should had pointed at his father across the street to his mother. He hated to see his mother crying when she thought that no one was looking. His mother was a beautiful woman. Tanned skin, heart shaped face with large sky blue eyes and pouty lips, a body that didn't show that she had already had a child, maintaining her supple and curvy body. The other woman was not as beautiful as his mother. He hated the woman as he hated his father for making his mother miserable.

Giving a strained smile towards her child, Naruto began speaking in a small voice.

"Ne, Shuu-chan? How about we go to Baa-chan's house? I'm sure she and Jii-chan will be happy to see us there. It's been a while since we gone there. Kaa-chan doesn't know what to cook for dinner today. May be Baa-chan will make your favorite udon today. And Tou-chan will be home late today so it's just the two of us. So what do you say, Shuu-chan?" 

_'Stop giving that fake smile, Kaa-chan. I can't bear to see you trying so hard to hide your sadness from me.'_

Shuuichiro only nodded and held his mother's hand tightly as if trying to assure her. Naruto silently wept and gave her son a hug.

"It's okay, Shuu-chan. Everything will be just fine even when there will just be the two of us. I love you so much." 

It will be okay if Naruto had her son with her. It will be fine even if they only had each other. They will just need to learn how to live with was fine with her even if Sasuke may not be with her anymore. It was fine that the woman that stole her husband was a person Naruto knew by heart, her only best friend, Haruno Sakura.


	2. Chapter 1: The First Step

**Thank you very much for those that have reviewed my story. I'm sorry for the late update (got caught up with Corpse Party game..:D). Please enjoy.**

"Aaaaa"- dialogue

_Aaaaaaa-_ flashback

_'Aaaaaaaa'_- thoughts

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my cat. :)

_This frozen scenery_

_softly drifts past me_

_and slowly melts my hope away._

_Everyone has to separate sometime,_

_it's the finality of fate._

_Carved deep into my soul_

_is the meaning of "goodbye."_

_- Yami ni Nureta Catastrophe_

Chapter 1: The First Step

Kushina was a fiery yet gentle woman. She was married to the man that she loved since she was just a naive young pubescent girl. Minato, the man who was kind, loving, sensitive yet strict was her mate. She had three children from her marriage with Minato. The eldest named Kyuubi, a fiery red haired son with her looks only a touch of Minato's. He was fierce and protective of his family but gentle when he was with his siblings especially Naruto. The second one was a daughter, golden haired, almond shaped violet eyes like Minato. Her name was Deidara. And lastly was Naruto, her youngest child who had Minato's color but her looks. She loved her family very much and willing to do anything for them even if they were adults now.

Kushina was a mother but she was also a woman first. That's why she realized when Naruto and Shuuichiro step inside her humble home, something was wrong. Very wrong indeed. Her child lackluster appearances with her son trailing behind her with a somber look that should not have been on an innocent child's face rang an alarm bell inside her head. She quickly ushered them inside and set up the table for them. Naruto and Shuu-chan were lucky that they arrived when dinner was getting served.

At the dining table, Naruto was shocked to see her brother and sister were having dinner with them. She thought that Kyuubi went away to America for a business meeting this week and Deidara would be at the Uchiha Mansion with the Uchihas as always. Her shocked look was so apparent that made both of her siblings snickering at her.

"Hey Naru-chan! Why so spooked? Did you see a ghost? " asked Kyuubi to his little sister.

"Yea, Naru-chan. Why do you look so shock seeing me and Kyuubi are here, un?"

Naruto stammered, "I wasn't shocked. I'm just surprise! I thought Kyuu-niichan has some work in New York and won't be back until next week! And you, Nee-chan-tteba. Should you be at the mansion right now? Did Itachi-niisan know you are here or you sneak out again?"

"Well, my work finished early and I will be damn if I allow the old coots in New York trying to up hand me again. They dissed my brilliant idea saying that we should follow the traditional method, yada yada yada, not wanting to change according to the pace today. They are really lucky that Itachi decided to come with me for the meeting. It's thanks to him that the old coots accepted the proposal. If not...well, they can go and die if I care. Oh, Deidei-chan, sent my thanks for your hubby ok? " ranted Kyuubi earning a glare from Minato for his lack of manner in front of a child. Shuuichiro just giggled at his uncle's act.

"Well, you should have said so you jerks! You don't even tell me that you are back! Kyuu-niisan is mean-ttebayo!" Naruto huffed and the pair of siblings continue to argue back and forth.

Deidara was watching silently from the side at both of her siblings. She looked at Kyuubi's face. Even if his face was playful, she could see that Kyuubi could sensed the turmoil inside Naruto. He was making fun of her to distract her from her problem and it seemed to be working so far. As for Naruto, she was laughing but it felt so hollow and sad and it was not like her usual self. Deidara had the assumption that it was all because of the youngest Uchiha. She had the assumption for a long time and even shared it with Itachi to know what he thought about it.

_"Ototou will be a foolish person if he left Naru-chan for the second-rate woman and I will support you if you are trying to help Naru-chan. Naru-chan is also my family, Dei and Shuu-chan is my nephew. I will support them even if I had to kept a secret from Sasuke. You have my word, my spitfire wife."_

Dinner went without a hitch. The family conversed with each other avoiding the topic of why Naruto and Shuuichiro were there. After the dinner, Kyuubi went and picked up Shuuichiro and whisked him away to show him his awesome uncle's game collections. Naruto and Deidara stayed behind to help their mother cleaned up after the meal.

"Ne, Naru-chan, is everything okay at home?" Deidara began asking. Kushina looked from the tail of her eyes but didn't say anything. She would only intervened if things escalated too worse or Naruto broke down. For now, she trusted her eldest daughter to ask what went wrong.

Naruto smiled and answered, "Well, everything is fi-".

"Don't lie! Don't smile like that...Please give me some credit! I'm your sister, un! Please...tell us, Naru-chan..." Deidara pleaded her sister.

"I...I..." Naruto tried to control her emotions and came up an explanation but it was hard.

"Imoutou-chan...please..."

That did it. The soft voice of her sister and the worried look of her mother broke down her barriers. Tears after tears washed down her face, her body trembling and she hiccupped trying to control her sobs. She then felt a warm embrace reached her, her face got pushed down towards the strong shoulder of her sister that she always admired. Her strong sister. Naruto couldn't grasp on the front to be strong and collapsed into her sister's soft and protective embrace.

It was a night full of tears and understanding. Naruto told about what happened to her mother and Deidara, whimpering like a child that she used to be. Deidara murmured her understanding and Kushina softly stroked Naruto's back to comfort her. Minato looked from the hallway to his wife, face furrowed with sadness and anger. Kyuubi after tucking in Shuuichiro went downstairs and heard the story just when he reached the hallway. His teeth clenched and his body trembling with rage but a look from his mother made him controlled himself. This was not the time to lose control and attacked the damn younger bastard Uchiha. This was the time to comfort his precious little sister.

"What are you going to do now, Naru-chan?" asked Deidara after her sister finished her story and was able to control herself.

"I was going to do what I'm supposed to do when I first found out about them," determination shone on the otherwise red puffy-eyed Naruto.

"I'm going to give them what they want."

* * *

Naruto looked towards the house that had become her home for five years. All the memoirs inside the house were precious to her. From the first time she and Sasuke step inside the house as a couple to during when they were married to the first step of their son. It was a home but not anymore. She didn't want the memories to be tainted with what happened right now. She will cherished the memories but would not stand inside there anymore.

She moved inside the house, looking at the things inside, tinkering a bit there and there. She moved around the house, trying to reminiscences all the good thing that happened in the house. She felt the banisters of the stairs, touching all the curtains inside the house, walking inside Sasuke's home office, her child bedroom and all the places inside the house.

After she finished looking through the house, she made herself some tea and sat back in the living room with her laptop on. Now she just needed to wait for them to appear. She was lucky that Kyuubi offered to take Shuuichiro with him to the Fuji-Q theme park. She didn't want to expose her son to what would she be doing. She wanted to protect him as long as she could. She could see that her son hated his father and she wanted to curb the hatred before it destroyed her son's innocence. She didn't want her child to hate his father as he was still his father's son. Family ties could not be cut away. She would not continue to fuel her son's hatred.

* * *

It was 8 o'clock when she heard the key being pressed to the front door. She heard some giggling and grunting just behind the still closed door. She didn't switched on any light inside the house making her barely visible on the couch. The door began to open and Naruto held her breath. There in front of her vision, her best friend wrapped around the man she loved. They were both kissing and giggling looking to wrap around each other that they didn't even noticed that someone else was there. It was when Sasuke switched on the light that they noticed that someone was already there. They both stared wide eyes at Naruto.

Naruto kept her emotions in check, not letting a bit trickled towards her face. Even after seeing it several times, it still hurt her so much seeing it. Her face was blank but her insides twisted around her.

"Welcome home, teme," uttered Naruto.

Sakura quickly released her arms from Sasuke while Sasuke still staring dumbfounded at Naruto.

"Ah...Ah...Naruto..." Sakura began but Naruto held her hand up to silent her. She didn't want to hear any of the bullshit that Sakura will spouted.

Sasuke was unsure of what will happened but braved himself to walk closer towards where Naruto was sitting. He then sat next to her trying to strike a conversation.

"So, Naru-chan. What are you doing in the dark?"

"I forgot to switch on the light because I was sleeping here before," answered Naruto with a shrug.

Sasuke frowned. It was like he was being dismissed. He didn't like the expression on his wife. Naruto looked close off. It was not a natural expression on his blonde. He couldn't help but hating it even if he felt guilty about before. Sakura began moving closer towards her best friend but didn't dare to sit beside neither Naruto or Sasuke and opted to stand behind the couch.

"So what are you doing in front of the laptop? Do you have any unfinished work?" Sasuke began again.

With a smile, Naruto answered, " No. I was watching a video. Let's us watch together like before! Come, Sakura! Sit beside Sasuke!"

Sakura could only nodded dumbly and went to sit beside the raven. With a strained smile, Naruto began to play the video. As the video played, she could see the change of expression on both Sakura and Sasuke. They both went paled. The video kept on playing as Naruto ignored everything.

_It was inside a room in the house. One of the guest bathroom to be exact. Giggling can be heard inside the video as it showed Sakura getting into the bathroom leading a suit wearing Sasuke inside. Hush whispers began to start. More giggling and grunting. Sasuke moved to trap Sakura to bathroom's wall. It began with Sasuke's red tie, an anniversary gift from Naruto. Soon more clothes began to shed. All that was left was two naked bodies moving together. A strained moan came from Sakura as Sasuke pinched and fondled her nipples_ . _Bites and nips all that could be touch. After Sakura's first orgasm, Sasuke began to line his manhood towards her entrance and started to thrust all the way. Moans and begs began to fill the air. The air became reeked with sex as they both reached their completion. Both were satiated and more whispers and giggling were heard. After that, they both cleaned up the bathroom and on themselves to avoid any confrontation. The video ended there._

Sasuke stared star shocked at the video while Sakura went pale white.

"I think that I should tell you that I already know your affair before I recorded this video. This is my main evidence against your cheating, Sasuke. But don't worry, I won't tell anyone about this on one condition," Naruto began.

Sasuke turned his head so fast at Naruto so fast that he getting a whiplash. He stared at Naruto, trying to understand what she was talking about, trying to communicate with her through his eyes but she kept her focus forward, not once looking at him. He felt a pang inside his heart. Whether it was sadness or guilt, he didn't know.

"I want us to be separate, Sasuke. I want us to get a divorce."

Naruto's voice sounded so loud inside Sasuke's ears. He couldn't believed it. No..this must be a joke. An elaborate joke. There was no way that his Naruto wanted to separate with him. No, his wife must be joking. He shook his head in denial.

"I have drafted and signed our divorce paper, Sasuke. The only thing left is your signature, Sasuke. After you have signed it, we can go our separate ways. Don't worry about the company's share. I have sold it to Deidara to be maintain. And also don't worry about Shuuichiro's custody. We have shared custody. I think that's all. If you wanted to ask anything about the divorce, you can ask Shika as he is my lawyer."

He felt that he was choking air inside his lungs. His body trembled with uncontrollable emotions. His head felt like being stuffed with cotton. His hands was shaking and his eyes wide from incomprehension. He was jolted out of his reverie when an envelope was handed to him. His hands were shaking as he poured out the content of the envelope. There right in front of his eyes were the authenticated divorce papers. He scanned through the whole papers not believing but seeing each one had his wife's signature. Naruto wasn't kidding. She was determined to leave him. Leaving him and moved on to a new life without him.

" I hope that covers all and you will sign it. I am sorry for the mistakes that I made all these years. Sakura, I hope that you can gain happiness and I wish you all the best. Sasuke, I hope you have a happy life." With that, Naruto began to stand up from the couch and moved to the front door.

Realizing that Naruto had moved from the couch, Sasuke quickly scrambled up to catch on with his wife. He couldn't let her go. She was his life. He made a mistake and willing to accept any punishment that Naruto would gave except for leaving him. He managed to capture his wife's wrist and tried to hug her closer to his body but Naruto retaliated and managed to push him of her. He crashed beside the couch from Naruto's push and quickly tried to scramble up again.

Naruto's dainty hand managed to reach the door knob and without turning back, she began to open the door to the outside. She stopped in front of the door and Sasuke felt hope inside his heart that Naruto would come back inside. Naruto took a deep breath and released a mournful sigh.

"Good bye, Sasuke." With that, Sasuke's hope shattered and his darling wife was gone.

**A/N: Wow, that's far the longest chapter that I have written. This is for the wait. Thank you for your support and review! :D**


End file.
